Redemption or Regrets
by DONT.MIND.HER
Summary: Hermione has always dreamed of being a big part of the Magical Creatures Department, and after years of hard work she finally gets her chance. That is if blasts from the past don't screw it up for her first. Will she be able to keep the dream job or will it turn into a nightmare?
1. The Trial

Hermione looked in her mirror for the last time. She twisted her freshly straightened hair into a tight bun in the middle of her head. She wiped away any of the excess lipstick that smudged passed her lip line and used her eyebrow brush to sleek down the excess hairs. I hope this is professional enough.

Her body rotated in the mirror as she analyzed herself. She shuffled uncomfortable in her knee high skirt and 6 inch heels, adjusting herself quickly before retucking her crisp white blouse and fixing her collar. These clothes were borrowed from Ginny and slightly too tight, showing off Hermione's figure.

Today is a big day, she reminded herself looking in her own eyes. She gave herself an uneasy smile of reassurance and headed towards the front door of her flat.

Since the 2nd wizarding war had ended, Hermione had returned to Hogwarts and finished as Head Girl with the best school record scene since Dumbledore himself.

When she finished her 8th year, she immediately requested for a starter level position in the magical creatures department of the ministry of magic. As a muggleborn, she had always been astonished by all the amazing creatures that had come across her past.

But in the last few years she had seen too many brilliant animals treated as less than living creatures. Too many beaten or injured. Too many slaughtered inhumanely. Hermione had always of connected with these animals, especially those bound, or treated cruelly. She knew what it felt like to be looked at as despicable and dangerous.

Mudblood, was still scarred into the inside of her left forearm. No matter what incantation or healing potion she applied, the letters still left their shiny imprint in her skin. A constant reminder of the way many people had treated her. Even after many of the death eaters were rounded up, wizards treated her as less than because of her blood status. The tyrannical ministry propaganda had found its way into too many homes, there were too many minds to change and it seemed like she always had to prove herself.

That had been more than 4 years ago. Since then, she had graduated from Hogwarts, with Professor McGonagall, as acting principal. As of last weekend, Hermione had been working as the assistant to the head of the Magical Creature Department, Donovan Strait. He had passed away on Friday night and Hermione had been owled, saying Strait had listed her as his successor.

As surprised as she was, Hermione wrote back immediately, accepting the nomination. Today she was to report before the Wizengamot. They were to determine if she was qualified enough to take the position.

This was Hermione's dream come true.

Hermione shrugged on the neat black blazer that hung on the coat rack by the door and grabbed the handle of her faux dragon skin briefcase.

The cold morning air blasted her made up face as she stepped outside into the London air. She walked down her cobbled street alert as she turned into an empty alleyway. She looked around before picking up a fist size rock.

With a quick jerking feeling in her navel and the sudden loss of breathe that always came with using a port key, she was standing in the alley across from the women's bathroom that led to the Ministry of Magic headquarters.

She waited nervously in the back of the line for the nearest stall. She tapped her hand against her thigh nervously. Only 5 more witches before my turn, she thought, brushing sweat from her palm.

She had used this entrance over a thousand times in the last few years, but this was something entirely new.

3 more witches. Hermione took a quick deep breathe watching the last witch that stood between her and the Wizengamot.

Flush. She exhaled and gripped the handle of her briefcase. Hermione pushed open the bathroom door and stepped inside. She climbed into the porcelain bowl in front of her.

You are here for a reason, you are going to get this job, and if you don't then the Wizengamot is full of just plain idiots. She told herself before using here free hand to pull down on the handle next to her.

She spun down the toilet and next thing she new was in the lobby she has grown so accustomed to. She took pseudo confident steps towards the elevator. She would be going down to the dungeons where the Wizengamot made decisions.

When she arrived to the dark, dank stone walled layer, her heartbeat quickened, and her confident facade completely melted as she stood in front of the doors of the trial room.

The last time she had been here she had been with Mr. Strait to discuss a bill for the unicorns who had once populated the Dark Forest to be able to return to their homes their. They had been evacuated during the battle and had been locked up and forgotten about long after.

This was very different. She took one more deep breath and waited for the doors to open. She checked her watch, 2 minutes until the trial was to be held.

For the next 2 minutes Hermione ran through every negative possibility of this meeting. Her being laughed out of the room, her failing to be promoted because she fell short of their requirements, she could be rejected because of her age, or because of her blood status.

So many things could go wrong and Hermione really wished she hadn't started to think about it. Her brain was still running through a possible scenario where she was fired from her current job, when the big heavy doors opened to the large circular room filled with her superiors.

She inhaled a shaky breath as she stepped into the room. The doors shutting behind her sent a nervous chill down her spine. It was as if she was trapped.

She walked to the black desk that had been settled in the middle of the room. She sat her briefcase down and pulled the chair out from it. She sat down hesitantly as almost 200 eyes watched her.

All of the wizards and witches that occupied the room, wore formal billowy garments. Hermione hoped she'd soon be joining them on the panel soon.

"Thank you for coming Ms. Granger, it is nice to see you once again in our chambers." said the man sitting in the middle of the group.

She looked at the warm smile etched onto Kingsley Shacklebolt's face as he addressed her and the knot in her stomach loosened. Hermione had forgotten that Kingsley had become the new Minister of Magic, and would be integral in the trial.

"We are here today to discuss the possibility of placing Hermione Granger as the new Head of the Magical Creatures Department." he went on addressing the rest of the council. Hermione recognized many familiar faces, not all friendly.

"Her? That's who is to replace Strait? That's simply insane." Said a shrill voice. The comment came from a small looking witch with a beak like nose. She could have been quite pretty once, but her face was now lined with wrinkles caused by stress. She looked quite like an adult mandrake.

Her disapproval sounded around the large chamber.

A dark haired man with a long beard highlighted with noticeable grey streaks spoke next. "You are quite young, yes?"

Hermione nodded in response. "I turn 23 in 4 weeks."

"Well what makes you think you should be the one to fill this position? Many of us are decades your senior, and with age comes wisdom and experience. What experience do you possess to make yourself a beneficial part of the Ministry?"

His voice was calm, curious even. Hermione recognized him as the head of the Auror department. Harry and Ron were constantly talking about him and the rules he had in place. His name was Garfield Frey.

Hermione looked at him in his eyes swallowing the lump that had formed after the first disagreement with her promotion.

"Well," she said opening her briefcase, "As you have pointed out I am rather young, but that does not speak to my level of experience or leadership. I have been a hard working student since I was introduced to magic 12 years ago, and have been working towards getting justice for all magical creatures since I was informed of their existences. In my 2nd year I formed a House Elf rights group called S.P.E.W. at Hogwarts with the support of Dumbledore himself. The treatment of many of the creatures in this realm is dispicable, and I believe I can help change some of it. I believe with youth comes passion, and I am very passionate about the fairness and equality of animals and have made it my duty to learn every possible law regarding such studies."

Hermione pulled her wand from the open accessory. She raised her wand and shot a blast of light into the air. An image of young her dragging both Harry and Ron to the kitchens to speak with the employed house elves danced above her for the council to watch.

"Is that Harry Potter?" said an elderly witch towards the back of the group. She adjusted her glasses to watch, suddenly everyone else adjusted themselves to stare at the scar on Harry's forehead.

"Yes, we are close friends." The council all whispered in secrecy at the new.

"You are the girl that helped him bring down Voldemort?" said the bird like witch from before.

Hermione flushed at the question.

"Yes, I spent a lot of my time at Hogwarts helping him thwart Voldemort and my entire 7th year was dedicated to destroying the horcruxes that had kept him alive, but that is just one of my many accomplishments. I also-."

"You helped kill Voldemort, and then chose to go to the Magical creatures department? Why not become a Auror like your friends?" Frey asked.

The Wizengamot stared at Hermione, analyzing her, sizing her up.

Hermione cleared her throat before speaking once more, feeling like there were weights dragging her feet through the floor.

"Even before I met Harry, I had read dozens of books about the flora and fauna of the wizarding world. I had always planned to do the job that I do. I trust them to get for wizards, I would rather do it for animals."

"Well, it's as simple as this; ; you are just too young to be given this much responsibility. You are too unqualified."

The voice came from a bearded man. He seemed to be flippant to any argument or accomplishment. In his mind, Hermione was a child in way over her head.

"Despite my age, I am the most qualified for the job at hand, for many reasons. I am goal driven and passionate. I have spent the last 3 years working with Strait. I have been on assignment with him countless times. He chose me as his successor because though I am the youngest, I am the most experienced employee in my division. I am already familiar with countless cases he was pursuing and I have more hands on experience and knowledge than any other witch or wizard in the department all together."

Hermione could feel the blood rushing to her ears as she spoke. She had worked hard to gain her position, and she wasn't going to allow a bunch of people who were barely active in their own fields, to tell her she was too young to be the head of hers.

"What about rogue animals, the ones who attack muggles and wizards?" This question was posed by a witch Hermione recognized as the head of the law department.

"Well for one, most magical creatures don't attack unless they feel threatened. I believe all magical creatures should be kept at arm's length from muggles in the first place. As for the punishment of violent animals decreed a serious danger to themselves or others will be locked away, or euthanized based on the ferocity of their actions, and the amount of intelligence they posses."

Hermione stared at the witch. She seemed surprised by the well thought out answer Hermione had given her. Kingsley gave her a warm hearted smile, which assured her that her answer had been correct.

"Have both sides made their arguments?" He asked, drawing attention away from Hermione.

She nodded as so did the rest of the panel.

"All in favor for Ms. Hermione Granger to take Donovan Strait's position as the head of the magical creatures department?"

Hermione held her breath as they voted. She counted as 47 hands raised slowly. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes watered, that wasn't enough. She needed more than half of the judges aproval to begin working. Kingsley seemed to know it too.

She stared down at her briefcase, replacing her wand and closing the clasps.

" All in favor of Granger not taking Donovan Strait's position as head of magical creatures?" His voice was rigid this time, a lot less hopeful than before.

Hermione looked up ready to thank them and was surprised by the sight before her. Only 12 hands were raised in the opposition.

Kingsley was absolutely beaming at her.

"That is only 12, which leaves 40 of you undecided. This is cause for a trial period, . You will be appointed as the head of The Magical Creatures Department for a total of 3 months. You will have a Ministry appointed monitor. At the end of your term, we will reconvene. If you do well you will rexieve your promotion, if you don't, you will be... fired."

Hermione gulped. "Fired?"

Kingsley nodded remorsefully. "Yes, protocal states that if you are unable to do the job you are trying to obtain, than you are likely incapable of completing the job you were initially hired for. There dor you must be replaced. Do you understand the risk, ?"

Hermione nodded. She had not planned on messing up in the first place why would she try to do such now.

"Thank you, your honors." She said before gripping her briefcase.

"Thank you Hermione. We will send your monitor up to Strait's old office. That badge," he said nodding to the new piece of magical plastic adorned on her chest, " will allow you not only acess to his office and files but full acess to anything we have access to as high ranking Ministry officials. We will see you in three months."

Hermione could not contain her smile as she ledt the creepy dungeon and climbed into an elevator. She hardly noticed as it zipped and zoomed for the other occupants. When she was the last one left a red light filled the small compartment.

The lazor stopped at her badge analyzing it before the elevator flew upwards and then sideways, when the doors slid open it wasn't a dark hallway, or a corridor but a comfy office room.

The walls were dark wooden panneling and the floor matched. The room was brightly lit with a wide window. She didn't even know offices here could have windows. This was the first time she had ever been in this office, and it was absolutely mezmerising. She'd have much rather spent her time in her then meeting in her little room on the magical creatures floor.

She walked towards sthe ornate desk, running her fingers along the beautifully carved decorations. Dozens of creatures danced across the dark wood. Mermaids dove into a large lake, gnomes scurried past prancing unicorns and galloping centaurs, while a magnificent dragon soared over the scene.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A deep voice beckoned from behind her.

Hermione whipped around, nearly dropping her brief case.

"Bloody hell."


	2. An Idiot's Visit

Hermione whipped around to make eye contact with her intruder. In the center of her new office was a hulking blonde wizard she had been all too acquainted with. Her eyes narrowed upon the sight of him and she could tell he felt her contempt, as a slick smirk spread across his face. Professionalism was far from her mind.

"What the hell do you think you are doing here?" She spat. Her words were like basilisk venom and she wished it was so she could actually do some permanent damage to his swotty face.

"I can't come and congratulate you on your promotion?" He feigned innocence too well, but Hermione knew better. He had tricked everyone after the war. Somehow he was able to destroy his dark mark, and convince the courts he was being controlled to do the Dark Lords deeds. While they were able to find many spells he had used against other wizards, none could be found that were used distinctly against muggles. And there was zero evidence of an unforgivable curse. Despite his obvious death eater connections, the trials had to proceed and he was let loose and cleared on all possible charges against the wizarding community. It was a blatant injustice.

"Congratulate me? I'm not an imbecile. Nothing you've ever said has boded well for me."

After a year he'd secured himself a cozy position working at the ministry in the same field that failed to deliver him justice. He fell back on favors and deals long forgotten and quickly obtained his Aurores license once more. The ministry needed experienced Aurores and he, unfortunately, fit the bill.

Hermione became the focus of his attention from the moment of her arrival. He made it his duty to invade her peaceful life despite The Department of Magical Law Enforcement having little to do with The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He'd intercept her mail, bring her coffee she'd never drink, and spend any break he had near her as an excuse to harass her further. She dreaded when she would have to visit his office to deal with cases of magical creatures that had been wrongfully obtained or shipped illegally, or other beings that had been arrested in raids or other 'crime'. He made sure to make each reluctant meeting as unbearable as possible.

Each time he would make outrageous suggestions, or disgusting comments about things they could be doing instead of paperwork all the while hinting at her being less than because of her blood status. On good days he'd just be a rude and obscene prat. On worse days the much larger man would invade her personal space, hex her, or threaten sexual acts whether she wanted them or not. At one point she had to freeze Harry and Ron in her office when they tried to rush him. The depraved wizard suggested they help him take her on her work table.

She never told an administrator, there was no HR department in the Ministry and any legal action that could be taken against him would be buried under mountains of paperwork. It was a pointless pursuit. He knew she wouldn't beg for help and was smart enough to not press charges, which only made this little game of driving her mad more fun for him.

"Maybe I've changed." His gaze looked her up and down and she suddenly wished she had settled for a pants suit instead of the skirt.

Hermione's laugh was anything but ladylike. She snorted at the concept of him changing anything about his behavior, she doubted that he'd ever even changed his knickers. "And what pray tell, would cause this spontaneous change?"

She watched cautiously as the wizard stalked around her office. He picked up a barely unpacked book analyzing it and then putting it back down before wiping his palm on his pant leg as if the brand new book had some of her germs on it. He had completely circled her before he spoke next.

"We will be working a lot closer together now, Granger." He took long steps towards her trapping her between the desk.

"Not that close, Rowle." She pressed her wand to the center of the man's chest. He didn't mind it at all. He looked down and smiled, before staring into her eyes.

"You know I don't like it when you deny me what I want." His eyes fell back down to her lips biting his own. Any excitement this situation would normally bring wasn't as strong as her repulsion.

"And what do you want, you prick?" She gave him a false smile before digging the wand deeper into his chest.

"Tsk, what a naughty word. I want to know what other dirty things that mouth of yours is capable of." His eyes trailed down her face to her chest. One of the arms that were boxing her in on either side moved to rest on her bum.

"Oh, I know a number of dirty tricks, but none would be as satisfying as this." She lifted her knee high with all the power she could muster. Her knee cap connected with his groin with a crunching sound. His body contorted in pain as he retracted his arms and clutched the assaulted appendage. She pushed him out of the way, strode behind her desk and sat down ignoring the stream of foul words and insults he spat at her.

Thorfinn recovered from the off-guard attack quickly lumbering towards the witch with anger written across his face.

"You disgusting little Mudblood, bit-" Hermione froze the insult in his throat, along with the rest of his body with an unspoken stupify spell.

"As a law enforcer you know that that slur has been ruled illegal by the Ministry you work for, and I would very much appreciate it if you at least didn't use it in my office if not at all." She searched him up and down quickly. "If you are planning to remain in my office I advise you say what you need to say quickly."

She unstupified him and he shot daggers at her as he stumbled to catch his footing. Hermione waited patiently, ignoring every foul word that Malfoy spit out before he sat down in the seat across from her.

"I have your test."

"Test?" Hermione frowned, she hadn't had a chance to study. "What test?"

"Well, it's supposedly an assignment, but if you fail to complete it you will be replaced." Thorfinn smiled when he saw glints of fear and uncertainty in her eyes. He rolled his eyes when it was quickly replaced with a challenge. Gryffindor. "Strait and I have been working on a program having to do with the end of the war… and some of the creatures that took part in it."

"I already know of the advancements to help clear charges against the centaurs for hurting Umbridge, and some of the other creatures used as tools. I wrote half of those proposals." Hermione drawled.

"Shut your gullet, smart arse. There are a few other issues you haven't been briefed on."

She eyed him, waiting for him to continue. She doubted Strait would have kept anything important from her. He claimed to trust her implicitly.

"Go check that file cabinet. Pull the file marked 'D Mal'." Hermione did as she was told.

She laid the folder on her desk and opened it. There was a school photo of Draco attached to several blank pages. She bristled at the name of her former enemy. No one had seen or heard from him since she and Harry and Ron had saved him. At first, they thought he slithered away to hide in Malfoy Manor, but a week or so after trials began Narcissa was cleared. The next morning she was found dead in Malfoy Manor. And Malfoy was nowhere to be found. Why was his name mixed in with files of magical beings?

She pulled the pages apart and spread them on her desk. She wasn't daft. They had been enchanted. "Revelio." She murmured. Nothing happened. She waved her wand again over the papers and nothing changed. She did it 3 more times gritting her teeth when the hex didn't take.

Thorfinn laughed. "Here princess." He waved his wand over the pile and whispered.

"What spell did you use?" She asked eyeing the wizard in front of her

"None, it's password protected." He said setting the papers back down on the ornate desk.

"Then why didn't you stop me sooner?" Her voice was laced with annoyance.

"Watching you struggle is a rare treat." Hermione scoffed at the response and swiped at the pages in front of her.

They were handwritten in violet ink. Even the picture had changed. Gone was the picture of the arrogant boy with a mischievous smirk, in its place was a scruffy man with a stark blonde beard and matching blond hair reaching his shoulders. His muscular body was bruised and there were lacerations across his bare chest, his arms were tied above his arm. His face contorted in an inaudible growl. He thrashed like a mad man in the magical image. The sight stole Hermione's breathe.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked.

"Its Draco."


	3. Malfoy

**A/N After posting the last chapter it was quickly brought to my attention that I had mistakenly put Draco's name instead of Thorfinn's. I got some of my wires crossed while working on other projects and I truly apologize for the mistake. It was, of course, corrected immediately. Thank you to all those that brought it to my attention. Here is a little forerunner for the chapter I will be posting on Wednesday. I will be updating this story regularly on Mondays and Wednesdays for the time being.**

 **Thank you for your time and understanding, please enjoy.**

That was not the wizard Hermione. _Where had the swotty arrogant boy gone? Where was the devilish grin, and mischievous attitude?_

"You are in charge of him now."

Hermione's eyes were the size of galleons when she met Thorfinn's eyes. "What does that mean?" Her eyes darted back to the picture of her former enemy. He didn't even look like a Malfoy. He resembled Sirius far more than Lucius.

"He is in Ministry custody. Seeing as you are the new Head of Magical Creatures… You will be seeing him. His recovery, his imprisonment, his punishment..."

Creature. She'd attributed Malfoy a creature and far worse in the hallways of Hogwarts, but looking at him now… She felt wrong for using the taunt so flippantly then.

Her expression hardened into a stoic veil. She abruptly pushed her seat from her desk and stood. Thorfinn followed suit. "Where is he?"

"You want to see him?"

"Well of course I do. If he is under my jurisdiction I want to get reacquainted." She'd already stuffed one arm into the coat she had brought and the second was following suit. Hermione wrapped a hand around the door handle and opened it. "Come along, Rowle."

Thorfinn stood as motionless as a statue in the center of the office. "Sit down."

"No, we are going t-"

"Sit down, Hermione." His voice was a deadly whisper. A warning. Hermione returned to the position behind her desk, but she refused to sit. It didn't really matter if she sat or not. "Malfoy isn't the same as he was."

He was rigid in his seat, and the tension in the room was strangeling the sense of duty Hermione had had mere seconds ago.

"About a week after Narcissa was set free, someone broke into the Malfoy Manor. They destroyed the place. She was murdered in her home and Draco was reported missing." Hermione's heart swelled for Narcissa. She harbored no ill will to the Malfoy matron. The only time she had ever really been affected by the witch's actions, it was when she lied to the Dark Lord to save Harry. She hoped her death had been peaceful.

"He didn't stay missing for long."Thorfinn grimaced and threw the file onto Hermione's desk. Malfoy was thrashing violently on the open cover of the open document. That was more than enough to help Hermione return to the situation at hand.

"A town was attacked by a rogue werewolf in the wake of the invasion. 7 muggles were killed, and 3 Aurors that were called to investigate and detain the feral wolf.

"They hadn't recognized him at first." The unspoken was far more horrifying at the dawning of cognizance. "Eventually they gained control of the situation and delivered him here. He's in a secure part of the prison here."

"Has he spoken about what has happened?" Hermione questioned. She examined the file quickly. She would have more time for an in-depth assessment of the situation, and apart of that would have to be her seeing him herself. She'd learned from her time at war that no matter how much material you read, or how many times you studied the facts it would never prepare you for the actuality of the events.

"He hasn't spoken at all."

She nodded curtly in understanding. "Where is he exactly?"

"He's being kept secure in a special containment unit away from the other prisoners awaiting their permanent cells."

Hermione knew Azkaban had been destroyed when the death eaters escaped. Old magic and the threat of the dementors had kept that appalling place together for decades past its prime. Now with both vanquished, it was all the Ministry could do to hold those who had been convicted of violent crimes against the Wizarding Community. The most severe cases were put in the dungeons of the Ministry of Magic. Those that they couldn't make room for were sent home on probation.

Hermione took in a long breathe and shut the folder. She pressed the documents to her chest and walked back towards the door. "I understand if you don't want to return to see him. I might not want to return based on what I see today, but I must go down there. Strait left this behind for me. This will be as any of the other tasks he has left me to inherit." She took another deep breath. "I asked for this responsibility, and I will not fail to honor ALL of my duties."

She did not revert back to Thorfinn, she'd made her decision and his fearful face could be enough to reconsider.

"I'm coming with you."


End file.
